


the sneeze

by honeybadgerindisguise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/pseuds/honeybadgerindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo has the cold and Marcus is helping him through it</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sneeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



> happy birthday Lucy I love you ❤️

Jo loved Marcus. Jo loved Marcus so much. They were lying on the sofa together with Marcus' relaxation Spotify playlist playing in the background. Jo had been stuck with the cold so they had spent the past few days cuddling and watching movies and Marcus had had to go and stock up on tissues for Jo because he couldn't stop sneezing. 

Marcus was lying on top of Jo, tracing various shapes on his bare arms with his fingertips. Jo was playing with Marcus' hair. He always admired how effortlessly flawless Marcus' hair looked. 

Jo moved so their foreheads could rest against each other. He wasn't an overly affectionate person but with Marcus he couldn't help himself. He loved snuggling into Marcus and planting little kisses all over his face. Marcus felt Jo's hand shift so that he was stroking the nape of Marcus' neck. He pressed a kiss against Jo's nose before he resumed his place leaning against Jo's forehead.

Seconds later they had jumped apart and we're both holding a hand to their foreheads. 

"Did you really just sneeze in my face?" Marcus wiped his cheek with his sleeve and glared at Jo, he could feel his face going red. It had come on so suddenly that he didn't have time to move away from Marcus and now he was annoyed at him. Jo began apologising over and over again. He couldn't believe he just sneezed on Marcus, he was so embarrassed. Marcus started laughing and kissed him. 

"You're an idiot Jo. I love you"


End file.
